


A blue rose screams

by Sunshine7eyes



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Death, F/F, Forced Crossdressing, Kidnapping, M/M, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Groping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine7eyes/pseuds/Sunshine7eyes
Summary: After what happened previously the two nobles decide to get revenge on Kirito by using Eugeo as a trap what will happen?
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Ronye Arabel/Tiese Shtolienen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. plans and a terror of the night

**Raios was fixing his bandages as he said in a annoyed tone as he was sore saying this" so... kirito getting a little bit out of hand isn't he not?" Humbert turned to his friend (smirking to this statement ) "you know what your right what you think we can do** **Raios** **how about hurting someone he cares about the most and have our way with them Raios someone who has a lot of trauma and who would be to us back and cross-dress them making them feel how we feel" . he turned to Raios who was thinking then got an idea.**

 **"what about the beauty that kirito dating? he turned to humbert who thought his idea was a great one and thought of someone "** **Raios what about eugeo-chan the last** **time with him was fun right?" Raios turned to Humbert "** **yes that what was I thinking Humbert so we make him watch and abuse the cute blond in front of him all over again and make him feel that he useless all over again".**

 **both nobles laughed as they planned to first kidnap the blond second cross dress him third and lastly rape and** **a** **buse eugeo in front of kirito they were fixing up the female school uniform but it in blue with frilly panties and bondage gear they laughed as they are doing this so the plan was to break kirito down so badly that he'll cry and submit to them as they break eugeo in front of him though almost more broken than he already was this plan better work and nobody gets in the way since that Alice girl transferred to the school and hope she didn't try to stop them.**

**(*As kirito and eugeo were in their dorm in the middle of the night*)**

**kirito pov "I was cuddling with eugeo till I've notice you was shaking in his sleep worried about him I've woke him up he starts shaking and crying** **eugeo. eugeo EUGEO it's me kirito I've shouted to him to wake him up trying to get him out of that state before he hurts himself till he stirred awake** **eugeo "kirito? (sobs) I hate myself I should of fought back if I could...." he said this made my heart ace he still believes that was all his fault**

**i just kiss him softly on his forehead and told him "eugeo sweetheart you were raped because of those selfish nobles I should be the one to blame I've should've went with you and if I'd had my way. eugeo kirito I love you he had a sad smile as he about cried.**

**kirito hugs him tightly I know that trauma won't go away we'll**   
**make sure that you get what you need plus I'll stay here and maybe ask Alice about it about it in Moring" kissing his forehead eugeo just blushes shyly "I love you so much kirito and thank you for everything you did for me" he smiled softly at me and I just responded "damn it eugeo how did I get so lucky with someone as sweet, kind and as pretty as you?" the raven hair boy question the blond just kiss his nose softly "because your so sweet now let's go back to sleep if we're late Alice will kill us." kirito just held eugeo in his arms afraid of losing eugeo if he didn't.**

  
  
  
  



	2. promises and a knock at the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also this chapter involves kidnapping and sexual harassment don't like don't read enjoy!

**As Tiese thought to herself as she took Alice advice while training as she thought to herself well it's now or never tiese thought herself as she went inside their shared tiese turned to ronye and asked "hey ronye can I tell you something"? the red hair girl said nervously as she blushed as ronye just looked at her smiling "yeah sure anything tiese you know you can ask me anything I'm your girlfriend after all " ronye said as she giggles that cute giggle she does. As Tiese gathered up her courage she finally asked** **"Ronye sweetheart when the five of us get back to the real world please will you marry me when we're out of school and older"? Tiese look like she was about to explode when embarrassment till she saw Ronye about cry "TIESE OF COURSE I WOULD" tiese smiled as she kissed the petite girl on her lips as the two kissed for what seemed like hours till they needed to breathe "I will always love you ronye real world or online and don't forget this Tiese okay". she said this as their senpais came to their picnic spot.**

**Tiese wondered how eugeo and kirito were holding up "Eugeo-senpai how are you doing today?" she asked with slight worry in her voice but trying to be cheerful all at once Kirito kissed his cheek (whispering it gonna be okay and eugeo was calm) "I'm okay but I'm just taking it one day at a time but sometimes I get a bad feeling". he said just looking around till he went back to the conversation they were having.** **Tiese looking at him with a smile "um senpai I have gotten something while I was in the village market please...open it". she said as she pushed the blue box in my face I chuckled "okay tiese". I giggled as I have opened the box to my shocked it was a beautiful hairclip shaped like a blue rose I've hugged her and she helped me put it in my hair and kirito blushed and Alice sneaks in and smiles "well someone got the perfect gift". Alice laughed and then left again helping out the other students we leave to and get back inside to go our dorms.**

**Eugeo kissed his boyfriend as they gotten back to their dorm and then Alice told Kirito he had to do a two person job leaving me alone to sharpen my sword as I did this I've play with the clip that ("I've got to get her something when we get back") I've thought to myself as I was in my thoughts for a couple of minutes just wanting Kirito to come back already as I've put my sword away in its sleeve and then not even a second later there's a knock on our dorm door thinking it was kirito happily getting off our coach to open the door without thinking I'd opened door I slowly opened the door god I wished I hadn't when I finally opened the door my smile drop to fear as I've back away from the door slowly as I saw the figure in our doorway.**

**"Hello Eugeo-chan it's been a while has it not"? Humbert saying this with a smirk on his face then spoke again "your just as beautiful as ever". staring up and down my body as he planned on doing those horrible things to it all over again I've slowly stepped away from the door as tried to get away before I could he got inside the room he grab my wrists as he tried to drag me away making me struggling more "Stop struggling (he sighed with annoyance) it won't do you any good". he said as dragged me to the doorway (I was now frozen with fear) he thought of kissing me he did after that he drag me to the room hope kirito can find me.**


	3. stripped and a angry kirito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning crossing dressing and non-consensual undressing and sexual harassment if you don't like this you may get away now you've have been warned! now that out of the way enjoy the chapter.

**After being fully dragged into the dorm room Humbert dragged by my hair to the coach of the dorm room I've just froze in fear as Raios came out of their bedroom "well, well Humbert your back did you do it?" the Humbert responded to the other blond "yeah I did it get off my ass Raios". the other noble told him as he walked into Eugeo who was panicking at this point then he heard the noble sick laughter and then walked closer to him "well look at we got on our guest here and comfortable too. he starts to laugh again and now the blond walked over to where Eugeo was sitting** **"** **hey Eugeo-chan calm down my dear your not in trouble". the boy on the coach looked up and looked into the nobles "let...me...go...please" both just turned to him and laughed at him mockingly and turned to him** **"Humbert make sure you got the supplies ready to go leave the two of us alone for a bit...okay".** **Humbert just shut the door as the two blondes spoke**

**"my my look at you Eugeo dearie...scared and alone what kind of boyfriend would let this happen to you? the noble started to laugh and this got a reaction from the other blond "YOU LEAVE KIRITO OUT OF THIS"! the noble laughed again "oh my you've sure gotten more cocky sense the last time...now Eugeo remove your school uniform and present your naked form to me". his tone become more stoic this time getting a look from the angry and scared commoner boy "WHAT NO..WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT IN FRONT OF YOU?!" the commoner boy stared at him angrily** **This just got a chuckle for a moment "if you won't Eugeo-chan...I do it to that Alice girl or your valet Tiese Shtolienen your choice".** **then the other boy caved in "fine I'll do it" he said this as he stripped to his underwear and moved his arm to cover his chest "there...you happy"? the angry yet nervous boy asked with a smirk Raios proudly stated "good boy I'll be right back you stay right there". the other noble walked into the room and then out of the room again with the supplies the two were talking about before he handed the other blond the clothes and underwear he saw the hairclip in Eugeo put his hands on it and toss it across the room and Frenica walked in and picked up the hair-clip without none of them noticing her**

**. Then Eugeo changed into the female uniform with the underwear and then they opened the door and sat Eugeo on the bed and tied him up and gagged him so he wouldn't scream ("Kirito don't come please") he thought as he planned to get out of here. As Kirito walked back to the dorm it was quiet worried he called out his lover name for god knows how long he doesn't stop till he heard two familiar voices "KIRITO IT'S EUGEO SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING"! Alice told me as we rushed out of the dorm room I hope I don't fail him this time I thought to myself as we ran to their dorm-room.**


	4. A touch of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning attempt rape and warning death and blood don't don't like don't read okay on with the chapter

**As Eugeo was sitting on the same bed again after the gag was removed scared till he heard the nobles arguing with someone the voice the made the blond commoner screamed "KIRITO GET AWAY FROM HERE"! The blond started to scream from his binds Raios turn to the door and opened it showing Eugeo screaming and struggling against his binds scared and angry and staring back at me "EUGEO I GOT YOU I'M HERE"! the yelled back to my boyfriend as I just stand there Alice waiting outside the dorm-room in just in case something does happen then someone walks behind me "well well looks like the guest of honor is here". Humbert said laughing at my shock "WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HIM HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU LET HIM GO"! I've screamed at them not wanting this to happen to him again.**

**Raios "since everyone we needed is here let's get this party started" he said in a calm and relaxed voice as he started to unbuttoned the jacket of the uniform on Eugeo who just froze and keeping his stare on Kirito as the under shirt was reveled then when he saw his Kirito getting knocked down by Humbert after falling to ground and starting to kick him in the stomach "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE LET HIM GO"! the blond commoner started Eugeo "do you ever shut up Disciple Kirito "? Humbert calmly said as he kept kicking Kirito and then hearing Eugeo screaming for this horror scene and getting a slap from Raios who just laughed "well well guess someone still didn't learn their lesson huh I guess we'll have to punish you again huh Eugeo-chan"? this statement shook the other blond boy who now started to scream and struggle more 'STOP THIS PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE"! as he started to feel the blond noble touch him all over his body "Eugeo quiet down".(he licked the shell of his ear).**

**the whole time he was thinking ("stop...it") Kirito kick Humbert legs making him loose his balance to fall on the floor as Kirito got closer and then the blond noble let a very scared Eugeo go and went for the kill on Kirito "YOUR A DEAD MAN CRIMMINAL" said the blond noble "I RIAOS ANTINOUS WILL GET RID OF THE SCUM". he said as he grabbed and gripped his sword as he took a swing to Kirito head then the sword was block realizing it was Alice Zuberg use her weight on her sword then got a response "disciple Alice thus commander was about to break the taboo index so I was about to serve justice". she knew this was bullshit and called back to him "you've tried to hurt my bestfriends your status is NOTHING BUT DIRT". then she didn't care about her eye acting up and it busted when she stabbed Raios watching him glitched out till he vanished and Humbert got off the floor scared and ran away from the room.**

**The most important thing at that moment who was now cover in blood and now crying in his binds almost shirtless Kirito was now untying his Eugeo after that then saw his boyfriend throw up then realized it was time to go back with the others "Alice our business is here in this world the 5 of us should be able to return soon I promise you two everything gonna be okay don't worry." he said this as he held Eugeo.**


	5. returning to the real world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiese human name is Tomoe Suzuki 
> 
> Ronye human name is Rora Agawa 
> 
> Finally Alice human name is Alice Sendo 
> 
> (in this Alice and Eugeo are twins and are human) now that's out of the way of the way on with the chapter now enjoy love you all and hope you enjoy this!

**Asuna pov "when are they gonna wake up" the pumpkin haired girl stared at her girlfriend Sinon who just calmly said "I'm just not sure Asuna whenever they're ready". she said as she put her hand softly on her shoulder as she just hugged her girlfriend then they heard something "what's happening"? Sinon looked over looked at the five unconscious body seeing Ronye getting up first and looking around "hey guys". she just said quietly and calmly and the two other girls just in shock reacted "RORA-CHAN YOUR OKAY"!**

**both just scream in unison Ronye just smiled as the others slowly Tomoe just turned around just smiled and looked around "oh hey how long has it been?" the red hair girl just ask and the two girls got to walk around after being hooked up for months the other 3 woke up and now were almost mobile Asuna called the others to check them up and their parents. "YUGI, ALICE" hearing their father and mother yelled then hearing Tomoe and Rora parents and took them home to be with them "so how were things up here Asuna". Kirito said scratching the back of his neck before he saw his boyfriend and best friend leave he gave them a wave goodbye.**

**"so how's it been up here since we've been knocked out As-chan"? the raven hair boy looked at her knowing his parents would be a little late this question structed them as just him being himself "pretty fucking boring since the accident we've missed you all so much Kazuto". Sinon said as she walked and hugged the raven hair boy till his cousin** **Suguha or** **Leafa and their family then they went home and then he thought as he got home to his room and shut the door "I'm gonna see him tomorrow after school". he thought as he fixed up his bed and went to the bathroom take a quick shower, brush his teeth, and to get his bed clothes on then he walked out of the bathroom to check his phone then he smiled as he saw a text from his phone**

**"Yugi Sendo: Hey sweetheart goodnight love you and I'll see you in the morning".** **The raven hair boy just smiled and then text the blond boy** **"Kazuto Kirigaya: hey honey sweet dreams I love you and I'll see ya in the morning".** **he finished the text message put his phone on charge and walked over to the bed pulled the cover and climbed in and finally went to sleep for the night waiting for the morning to come.**


	6. a promise

**"Class is such a drag" I had though as class went on till the bell finally rang Asuna standing by the door way as we walk to pick up Eugeo and Alice from the classroom next door god I just wanted to kiss or cuddle so fucking bad as the final bell rings again for students to go home we met up with Alice and Eugeo finally we can be together as I went to hold his hand he just grabbed it and held it tightly in his own it felt so warm "hey you two me and girls are gonna hang out at Agil café you two can come with us". I just looked at two girls I wanted to do something first then I responded to Alice question "oh yeah Alice first I want to do something first". I said with a smile then the two girls waved and they were off to pick up the other girls and as we let them leave I turned to my boyfriend who was just smiling I felt like the day dragged on.**

**"hey Yugi I need to tell you something sweetheart" I'd said with a gentle smile the blond boy in front of me just looked at me with a gentle smile as he spoke "okay Kirito I'm here to listen". his smile was as warm as the sun shining on a sunny day as we went somewhere on campus so we could speak privately as we walked we went to an old field where we used to play in when we were little then I finally was speaking again turning to him this time "I love you when you are E** **ugeo or when you are Yuji Sendo loved you more than any other than my life". Eugeo was blushing at this point "especially any girl who throws themselves at me". Eugeo spoke this time his face looked ready to cry "I KNOW EVER SINCE WE WERE KIDS". he shouted back crying I walked up to him and held him gently hugged as he allowed himself in my arms.**

**"I want to make a promise to you Yugi want to make a promise I want to save you and make sure your never harmed or raped again or make you feel like that ever again if someone hurts you again I'll make them pay". he said holding a crying Eugeo who just responded to him "Kiri. Kirito." the blond said again "this is a promise my precious blue rose my love". the raven said pushing his bangs back and kissing his forehead knowing this boy was his and his alone as they kissed then after the kiss they left to meet up with the girls for just a bite to eat both knowing nobody would hurt him.**


End file.
